DragonBlaze's region adventures!
by DragonBlazeV2
Summary: This story is about Andrew, a young, very enthusiastic trainer who just started his journey as a Pokémon trainer in the Pokémon world! Andrew is 16 years old and other than the normal age of 10 that Pokémon trainers start their journey in this world the age of starting a journey is 16.


Day 1.** It begins! **

"Andrew! Wake up! You're late!" screamed Andrew's little sister, she was standing near his bed.

Andrew opened his eyes and threw his blanket away and said, "wait what!? what time is it!?"

Andrew looked at his phone and saw that it was half past five in the morning and thought, ".. wait, shouldn't I be there at like 8 in the morning?"

He looked confused and his sister said, "Ha! gotcha big bro!" and she started to laugh.

"I got you bro, you woke up way earlier than you actually had to", she said.

Andrew looked annoyed at his sister and she walked out of his room while saying, "enjoy the early morning big bro, I know hoooooow much you looove waking up early". She said that sentence with a lot of sarcasm.

She looked back at Andrew's annoyed and tired face and closed the door with a bang.

He sighed "I hate my sister sometimes, like what did I do to ever deserve the way she treats me always!?" said Andrew tired.

"Like, she knows I hate early mornings.. while she doesn't mind them.. I don't understand her" he thought. He stood up and walked to his bathroom for a 30 minute hot bath.

While he was in his hot bath he realized that he didn't have a towel near him to grab after he would get out of his bathroom, so he shouted, "yooo Axel, bring me my towel please".

A small tired sounding roar came out of his room. "I know it is early, but come on man, I forgot it, please..?" said Andrew really nice.

An Axew, looking pretty grumpy holding with a big towel walked into his bathroom, placed it on the washing table and walked away.

"Haha, that Axew, love that guy, he always helps me out when I forget something", He thought.

He remembered the days when he was a little kid and he would forget a lot of stuff that he really needed to keep in mind. His lunchbox for school, his t-shirt that he wore backwards by accident, an appointment with a friend. He forgot a lot when he was a kid and it was all remembered by Axel.

Axel and Andrew were great friends. Andrew got Axel as an egg for his 10th birthday, and as a surprise, Axel hatched right after Andrew blew away the candles on his birthday cake.

Andrew said he wished that his egg would hatch soon, and it did!

The moment the egg around Axew disappeared and he opened his eyes, Andrew was the first person he saw, and Axel saw Andrew immediately as his best friend and person that would take care of him.. or maybe the other way around.

Andrew got out of his bath, grabbed his towel and went to his room to look at the time. It was 06:05 AM.

He grabbed his clothes that his mom placed on his desk the night before, and dressed himself

He got new clothes for his adventure from his mom and dad because they knew it would be handy for him to have some special clothes for his adventures. For safety purposes, but also celebrating that he would go on his adventure through the Kanto region.

In this world, people can prepare themselves for their Pokémon adventure by going to a special shop that has all kinds of products for Pokémon Trainers.

From clothes that are very sturdy, so that they won't shred fast, were comfortable to wear and also be warm enough for a normal person's body temperature, to Pokéballs and different kind of medicine for Pokémon.

You can buy a lot of stuff there, it is only more expensive than in the normal local PokéMart or Clothing shop, but it has more products, which is handy for people who would prepare themselves at home before going on their adventure.

He looked at his clothes his mom put down for him.

He got a blue hoodie, blue jeans, blue sneakers and a white bag.

These colors were specifically chosen because of Andrew's favorite Pokémon, Latios.

Andrew has only seen 1 Latios ever in his life, and it was after he got picked up at the station in the Hoenn region by his grandparents and while he was sitting in their car, when they were on their way to their home, he saw it. A Latios, flying in the sky.

he had 2 full seconds to see the Pokémon and the Latios to Andrew's surprise noticed him and looked back at him. Those 2 seconds where they had eye contact were 2 seconds he never forgot, even though Andrew was a kid that would forget fast, this was something he just couldn't let go of, and the Latios flew away at top speed.

After this experience he wanted to know more about the Pokémon he just saw for a moment and he asked his grandparents. His grandparents were pretty skeptical if Andrew really saw a Latios, because it was extremely rare to see a Latios, but Andrew description of Latios was very accurate and they showed him a book full of Hoenn's legendary Pokémon.

He loved everything about Latios like Latios's colors.

The look that the Latios gave him when they saw each other, he looked serious, but also very confident.

The description of Latios's psychic powers being extremely high.

Latios having a other version of itself being: Latias, but Latias being less powerful than Latios was a thing he liked a lot, because of his own little sister sometimes.

Andrew's mom and dad were both already downstairs sitting at the table, drinking some coffee.

He joined them and ate his breakfast that was on the table, it were eggs with some tea and fruit.

It wasn't really the best breakfast when you would consider that he would be gone for so long, but Andrew's parents told him that he had to get used to sometimes maybe not eating as much as he wanted to, because being on a adventure is not easy and you never know when there will be hard times where you will not be able to eat all the fancy food you want. But he enjoyed his breakfast nonetheless and ate everything.

By the time he was done, it was half seven.

"I'll choose this one!", said the trainer.

"Okay, I do have to say young man, you are pretty early here, half 7 is 1,5 hour to early, but.. how can I refuse a young enthusiastic trainer who came from his home town far from Pallet" said Oak.

"Thanks Oak, I will take good care of this Pokémon as if it is my child", the trainer said. "That is what I want to hear, I hope you will have all the luck you need on your journey", said Oak.

"Thank you oak, but I don't need any help, I am confident enough in my own ability, I don't need luck to help me out in my adventure", said the trainer.

"Well I at least hope your journey with that Pokémon will go well, that specific Pokémon is actually quite the troublemaker, so it is going to be a challenge to control it", said Oak.

"Thank you, I will contact you once I am in Viridian city", said the trainer to and he left the lab.

A thought went through Oak's mind, "... that trainer, he is going to be a powerful opponent for his future rivals.. I know it"

It was 07:50 am and Andrew was about to head out but before that, he was stopped by his little sister at the door.

"Big bro, don't lose all your Pokémon!", she said. "Huh!? Pokémon are like my friends! How can I forget where my friend are! I will have all my Pokéballs with me!" said Andrew surprised.

"That is what I mean big bro, don't lose your Pokéballs".

Andrew didn't even think about that. He actually thought of maybe bringing Axel with him, but he wanted to prove with him going on a journey alone, that he actually could save himself without him getting help from someone all the time.

"It's fine", said Andrew and he gave his sister a pat on her head and he walked to his dad and gave him a big hug. "I hope that you will be safe on your journey kid" said his dad with a sad voice. "Don't worry about me dad", said Andrew and he gave his mother also a big hug.

"I really hope that you will look out for yourself and your Pokémon, you have a big responsibility now that you're going to be a Pokémon Trainer, so don't mess up, you could bring a Pokémon's life in danger or even the life of a trainer, always go safe" said his mother while looking very serious at him.

"That's fine mom, don't worry about it, I will keep myself safe", Andrew said confidently.

He let his mom go, grabbed his headphones, plugged them into his phone and put his headphones around his neck.

He was about to leave the house when his Axew just jumped on his back and looked him into the eyes.

Andrew heard a voice say, "good luck man" and he noticed and replied with, "thanks, I will.. I guess".

He put his Axew down, opened the door and walked away from home.

Oak sat down on his chair, thinking about what happened just now. A trainer came in and got one of his trouble making starters. The Bulbasaur and Squirtle were pretty obedient, but the Charmander had some issues with obeying the orders of Oak once in a while, so Oak was pretty afraid that the trainer has put himself in a difficult situation with a disobedient starter as his first Pokemon.

"Ah well, we'll see if that Charmander can become something good.. and if not, I'll just send him another Charmander to not get sued for giving a trainer a starter that isn't ready, easiest task of my lifr", Oak thought.

Andrew was on his way to get his starter Pokemon as he saw the lab of professor Oak already in sight and started to run. "I can't believe today is gonna be THE day, this is great", Andrew thought.

Right as Andrew was at the door, the door went open and Oak was in front of him.

"Hello there young trainer, my name is-", as Oak said before he got interrupted. "Oh my god, it's professor Oak! I have heard so much stuff about you. You're smart, one of the most respectable Pokemon professors out there and not to mention, really really old", Andrew said in excitement of seeing the professor for the first time in person.

"I would replace the word old, with wise", Oak said. "But that is my opinion", he added and he let Andrew enter the lab.

The lab looked pretty clean, everything was neat, but no Pokemon to be seen. "Where are the Pokemon professor Oak", asked Andrew. "They are in the room in the back, the two there should be eating some breakfast right now", Oak replied.

Andrew ran into the room in the back and saw the two remaining starters eat their breakfast. A Bulbasaur and a Squirtle were eating their breakfast out of their bowls and seemed to enjoy it. Andrew walked up to the Pokemon and stood around eye height with the starters, as they chew their breakfast while curiously looking at Andrew, Oak walked in with a box in his hands.

In the room where the four of them were was a big table in the middle of it where the two starters also were sitting on, eating their food. Oak put the box on the table next to the Squirtle and opened the box.

"Andrew, I got something nice for you", said Oak as he grabbed something out of the box and threw it at Andrew as he caught the red device And asked, "What is this professor Oak", "That, my friend, is a Pokédex, but not a normal one", said Oak very happy.

As Andrew looked at the Pokedex, he remembered how normal ones looked like, and this one was nothing different . "How is this not a normal Pokédex Professor Oak?", Andrew asked. "This Pokedex is still in the works, but it is operational enough for now, I will update the Pokedex from time to time, but I want to get into the good stuff now", said Oak with a smile.

The next few minutes after Andrew got his Pokedex, Professor Oak told him about all the changes he made to this specific Pokedex. He gave it a registration system that would register the Pokemon that you would catch and allow you to get updates on the Pokemon whenever it, gets its ability activated, learns a new move, whenever evolution is near or when it is sick. It gives like a normal Pokedex also information about Pokemon and you can search up Pokemon.

"Professor Oak, you have way to much time on your hands", said Andrew full excitement and joy. "You're actually the first person that will get this Pokedex as the trainer, that just visited me already had a Pokedex, so he couldn't get this master piece over here. Also, I want someone to test it for me, so you up for it", said Oak as a dare. Andrew being all caught up into the moment said yes immediately as he heard the question.

Oak pointed at the two starters that were actually done with their breakfast and were looking at Oak and Andrew. Andrew stood in front of the two Pokemon and had to think for a moment which starter he wanted to choose.

Squirtle and Bulbasaur were both looking at Andrew with the same expression on their face: curiosity. Both waiting until one of them would be chosen for a adventure. Right as Andrew wanted to actually say he wanted Bulbasaur, realizing that using a grass type would be pretty handy for the first, second and third gym, he heard someone say "please".

Andrew looked around and asked professor Oak if he had something to say, as Oak replied that he didn't say anything and that he was waiting for Andrew to pick his Pokemon. Andrew looked at the two Pokemon again after he turned around and saw that only Squirtle was the one with a different expression, the Squirtle had his eyes closed and looked like he was praying or hoping for something to happen. "Please, please please me", Andrew heard again. As he realized that this wasn't Oaks' voice at all, he looked at the Squirtle and waited for the moment he would hear something again.

Oak started to get really annoyed with Andrew as he was standing there for a minute more without anything happening, but Andrew didn't care. He waited, he waited and waited until he finally heard it again. "JUST CHO-", Andrew immediately slapped the Squirtle and heard "OUCH", and like the Squirtle, Andrew took a step back and realized something. The voice he heard came from the Squirtle.

"What are you doing Andrew", said Oak shocked, "I just needed to get something clarified Oak", said Andrew faking being embarrassed, as he just found out something interesting.

Andrew looked at Squirle, while Squirtle looked shocked at Andrew. "I'll choose Squirtle professor Oak", said Andrew and the choice was made. Oak gave Andrew the Pokeball of Squirtle, but not without getting a whole speech about why you never should hit a Pokemon as it negatively affects their behavior and their attitude. Oak gave him 5 other Pokéballs as well to finish off the full party of six.

"Well then Andrew, I hope you are gonna enjoy your adventure, but before that, do you want to give your Squirtle a nickname, nothing inappropriate please and also nothing too long", Oak asked. "I think I'm going to call it 'Blue', I like the name for a Squirtle", Andrew said with a smile. Professor Oak was pretty stoked to tell Andrew about the registration option on the Pokédex, as it would register Squirtle with its nickname into the database of the Pokédex. The menu of the Pokédex was holographic and Andrew typed in the nickname of Squirtle and it was all done and dealt with.

"Thanks prof Oak", said Andrew and opened the door as Oak stopped him right at the door to give him his last piece of advice, "Andrew, whatever you do, don't ever forget that you have Pokemon with you and that they always will be ready to help you. Also I might add, listen to your Pokemon, you may not understand what they will say, but it is important to at least try and understand them", said Oak. Andrew nodded and left.

"Listen to your Pokemon, huh", questioned Andrew when he was outside. "I don't think that will be that much of a problem professor", he thought and he walked out of the street, into Route 1.

Day 2.** "21".**

"Since when do Pokemon talk to people like the way Blue did to me", Andrew asked himself. He grabbed Blue's Pokéball, got him out of it, picked him up and carried him while he was walking.

"So, what do you think Blue, nice isn't it, being outside", Andrew asked his Pokemon, as Blue just looked happy at what he could see and Andrew didn't hear anything from him. "I think that going on a adventure will make you grow Blue, me as well of course", Andrew said to Blue. "We can battle against people, meet new people and Pokemon and get to beautiful pl-", right as Andrew wanted to finish his sentence, he got interrupted by a weird beeping noise and he noticed it was his Pokédex.

He grabbed his Pokédex as there was blue light coming from it. Andrew let go off of Blue, which resulted in Blue falling on his shell and not getting of his back for the remainder of the time Andrew was using the Pokédex.

Andrew opened the Pokedex as he heard a voice say "Incoming update, Route Pokemon registration app is downloading" and after five seconds, it was done and Andrew got a new option on his Pokedex called "the "Route Pokemon Registration" option. This option gave Andrew information about the Pokemon that were currently roaming around in that specific Route that he was in. "Thanks Oak", Andrew thought and he helped Blue of his back and picked him up again.

Route 1 was pretty nice, there was a lot of nature, nice breeze, a lot of sun.. but no Pokemon. Andrew didn't get what was happening, "there should've been a lot of Pokemon in this route to be honest, what is going on", said Andrew to himself.

After a few minutes of just nature and sun, but no wild Pokemon, Andrew began to notice something, the grass looked black at the tips and the ground was kind of dry. Squirtle jumped out of Andrew's arms and pointed at his mouth as Andrew replied "Why don't you just tell me with you telepathy", Squirtle looked annoyed at Andrew as Andrew already knew what Squirtle wanted and he grabbed some sandwiches out of his bag, grabbed some Pokemon food and a bowl for Blue.

As Blue was looking full with hunger at Andrew while he was pouring in the food in his bowl, Andrew felt watched.. and unfortunately, it wasn't by Blue to make it somewhat comfortable. Andrew felt watched by something that was "hungry" for something..

The moment that Andrew was done with pouring in all the food for Blue, Blue dove right in. Andrew grabbed his sandwiches and wanted to take a bite, before it was snagged right out of his hands. As Andrew surprised looked at his Squirtle who was having his eyes closed enjoying his food , he knew it wasn't Squirtle that snagged his sandwich out of his hands.

"Hey, where is my sandwich", Andrew shouted. He looked around and saw nothing, he looked around him and saw nothing. "Blue, I.. uhm.. have you seen my sandwich", said Andrew embarrassed, pretty much proving that Andrew couldn't really take care of himself or watch out, as he just lost a sandwich and had no idea where the thief was.

Squirtle swallowed his food and pointed at the air, as Andrew looked up, he saw a Pidgey smiling with his sandwich in his beak, for some reason, this really ticked off Andrew and as Squirtle laughed at the situation, Andrew grabbed out of anger Blue's bowl full of his food and Squirtle became ticked off now.

Blue complained at Andrew for grabbing his food out of nowhere. "You could help me, instead of just sitting there and laugh at me you know", said Andrew annoyed. Andrew realized that was he did was actually pretty unnecessary and mean to his Pokemon, the fact that Blue laughed was a given, Andrew made a funny mistake and got his sandwich stolen by a freakin' Pidgey, even though it wasn't Blue's fult, Andrew still pretended as if he was angry at Blue for laughing. "If you can knock out that Pidgey, you'll get all your food back", said Andrew and he held up the bowl really high, way to high for Blue to reach.

Blue got up immediately, took a few steps back, ran and jumped in the air trying to reach for Pidgey, didn't exactly work out as Squirtle jumped for a messily three feet. Andrew realizing that asking this from Blue maybe was a task a little bit too much, he never even searched up information about Blue and asked Blue to stand still so he could take a scan of him with the Pokedex.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, It shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger. Nickname: Blue, attacking moves: Tackle and Tail Whip. Future attacks will get updates", is all the Pokedex said about Squirtle. Andrew heard the sentence "shoots water" and realized that his Squirtle didn't have a Water Type move and realized that Squirtle actually didn't have a way to fight Pidgey at all who was high up in the air.

"Never mind Blue, I'm sorry I asked you to do something as impossible as this", said Andrew to his starter on a sad tone. Pidgey just ate the sandwich that was first Andrews and laughed at Andrew and Blue who were way down. Blue looked annoyed at the Pidgey and then took a look at Andrew, Andrew was as annoyed as Blue was and for some reason, Blue didn't wanted to give Pidgey a chance to come away with that.

As Pidgey wanted to fly away, Squirtle shouted something at him, Pidgey shouted something back and apparently it was some kind of taunt as Squirtle got a mad look on his face and ran to a tree and climbed in it. Andrew was shocked of the fact that Squirtle was actually able to climb a tree, but not able to get of his back. Squirtle was at the top of the tree and looked in the eyes of the Pidgey, who was now on eye height with Blue.

Pidgey had to move only an inch and Squirtle jumped with all his might out of the tree and flew at Pidgey, "Use Tackle", Andrew shouted and Squirtle had his shoulder in front of his body to give that Pidgey the Tackle of his life, but right at the moment Pidgey would be hit, it used Quick Attack and flew away, which resulted in Squirtle missing and Pidgey laughing in the air.

Both Blue and Andrew were shocked at what happened as the moment looked pretty legit, at the moment Blue flew his way down and life felt like it was going in slow-motion, Blues face became even more annoyed as he missed the attack he had put so much effort into to pull of. Andrew's Pokedex at that moment started to light up, he opened it as fast as he could, "New move is learned by Squirtle, Bubble", said the Pokedex.

"What", Andrew shouted, as he heard "Dammit" and Squirtle shot a Bubble attack at Pidgey who did not see it coming whatsoever and got sniped right out of the air by Blue who was falling down and Andrew, putting his Pokedex back into his pocket as fast as he could ran at the same time to catch his Pokemon and right at the moment that Squirtle would fall on the ground, Andrew caught him. The impact of the fall and the dive Andrew made though resulted into a Andrew rolling with Blue over the ground. While Andrew and Squirtle were both covered by dirt and grass, they smiled as they won the battle.

Fortunately, Squirtle was unharmed, but on the other hand, Andrew was injured, his right arm hurt a lot and his right hand was bleeding, his legs also didn't feel all to right, but at least, he and Blue showed that Pidgey a lesson, which also resulted into Squirtle learning a new move, which wasn't a bad trade-off at all.

Andrew and Blue walked to the Pidgey who knocked out. Andrew didn't hesitate one second and threw a Pokéball at the little bird, it didn't even shake once and the Pidgey was caught, meaning Andrew officially caught his first Pokemon. "That teaches you to never steal anything, if you do, you literately get caught", Andrew said while he smiled as he thought it was a pretty good joke and Blue just looking away. "Now this little trouble maker won't be stealing anybody's sandwiches again", he thought as he picked up and looked at the Pokéball of his freshly caught Pokémon.

"That was pretty cool man", Andrew turned around to the direction the voice came from and he saw a guy with black hair, blue and black clothes and a Charmander next to him walking towards him. "Hey dude, that was pretty cool", said the guy, "Do I know you", said Andrew surprised and the guy laughed, "I guess Oak didn't introduce me to you Andrew", said the guy and immediately Andrew replied with "You know my name", "yes, I'm Titos and I was the first trainer that visited professor Oak today", he replied.

As Titos saw that Andrew had a wound, he grabbed a bandage and gave it to Andrew to put around his blood wound. As Andrew wasn't really prepared to already have stuff like this happen before the whole adventure started, as he thought he would be fine.

Its an hour later, Titos and Andrew had a pretty good conversation going on while their Pokemon ate their food, including Andrew's newly caught Pidgey, that had a little bit of a problem with Blue, of course after their little "intervention". "Hey Squirtle, be nice to Pidgey or better said "Ace", I already got a nickname for our new friend, so be nice okay, we don't want any shenanigans going on in our team, we keep it nice and peaceful okay", Andrew said with a tone that pointed on that he wanted Blue to understand. Blue looked like he understood and ate his food and Pidgey did the same.

"So, you are also planning on going to challenge the Pewter City gym leader", asked Titos, "Isn't Viridian closer to us right now", Andrew replied, "You do know that the Viridian City gym leader is gone right now for private issues", Titos replied in confusion, "Oh, I never knew.. I really should keep an eye on the news these days", Andrew said embarrassed, "He's gone for about 4 months..", Titos replied and Andrew felt even more stupid and unprepared.

After the conversation, the Pokemon were pretty much done with eating and wanted to move on, so the five of them did. "It is great that you actually got Charmander, he's pretty cool", Andrew said as a topic to start of a new conversation. "I know, I like Lizardon", Titos replied, "Lizardon, that is a pretty cool nickname for a Charmander, sounds dangerous or something, Andrew replied.

While walking, Andrew noticed that Charmander was the happiest one of the three, pretty much jumping and almost even dancing around. "Your Charmander is a pretty happy guy Titos", Andrew said, "I know, I'm not too sure if I like it or not, but at least he shows that he's happy I guess", he replied with a little bit of a sad tone Andrew noticed, he ignored it though and moved on.

Andrew and Titos were both at the gate of Viridian City and returned their Pokemon to their Pokéballs, it was time to hit up Nurse Joy for a tune up. Titos and Andrew searched for a few minutes for the Pokécenter and found it after asking a few people in the city.

"We're finally inside the Pokécenter Titos, have you ever been to one", Andrew said while he was looking around for Nurse Joy, "Yeah of course, it is great here, they give shelter, food and take care of your Pokémon, why wouldn't I have visited a place like this before", Titos replied. "Do you have a lot of Pokécenters where you live", Andrew asked, "I come from Cinnabar Island, so we only pretty much need one", Titos replied and they moved on.

As they walked inside the center, they saw a lot of trainers there with different types of Pokemon, small, big, blue, red, all kinds of them and right as Andrew looked away from the Charmeleon next to a girl, he saw a woman with pink hair and a cap on at a counter and he knew who it had to be.

"Hello there Nurse Joy, I would love it if you would take care of one of my Pokemon", Andrew said as he grabbed the Pokéball of his Pidgey and gave it to Nurse Joy. "Sure, would love to, that's what I'm for", she said and accepted the Pokéball and gave it to a Chansey next to her who walked away to a room behind the corner. "There is a special option on your Pokédex that will notify you about your Pokemon being ready to be picked up, so can I have your Pokédex for a sec", Nurse Joy asked and Andrew gave her his Pokédex and the notification for the Pokécenter option was unlocked and so, Andrew walked out of the Pokécenter with Titos joining him.

"So, no gym and we have to wait until your Pokemon is healed up, what do you wanna do", Titos asked, as Andrew was looking around trying to come up with something as he didn't even have a plan after bringing his Pokemon to the Pokécenter, as he heard someone shout "COME ON HORSEA, GET OUT OF THE WATER, COME ON" and Andrew said, "yo, what's that all about" and he ran to the voice.

"C'mon, I really want a Horsea NOW", the voice said annoyed, Andrew and Titos were at a little pond when they saw a guy with a fishing rod at the pond struggling to reel in the Pokemon that was underwater. They rushed to the sight and saw a guy with a lot of facial hair, brown hair and a face that said "let me concentrate" as he was trying to reel in the Pokemon.

"Oh, yes", the guy screamed in happiness as he threw his fishing rod into the air and the Pokemon with it. The Pokemon fell on the ground and from Andrew's horrible memory, he could remember the Pokemon was called 'Magikarp', one of the weakest Pokemon there was, but with a powerful evolution. "Aww, another one, really", the guy said disappointed as he kicked the Magikarp into the water.

Andrew and Titos walked towards the guy as Titos shouted "Hey, are you alright there, is fishing going well", the guy turned around and smiled while saying that it obviously wasn't going well as he kicked a Pokemon he just had on the hook back into the water and started to introduce himself as Titos and Andrew looked friendly.

"Hi, my name is Troy, nice to meet you", "I am Andrew and this is Titos", as Andrew pointed at Titos and they sat down on the grass. "Why did you just kick that Magikarp back into the water", Titos asked, "well, Magikarp is cool you know, but it can't compete with Horsea", Troy said, "So you want a Horsea, that's a pretty rare Pokemon Troy, why Horsea", Andrew asked, "Horsea is one of my favorite Pokemon and my aunt has an amazing Kingdra she likes to use in her gym battles", Troy said, "gym battles!?", Andrew and Titos said full surprise at the same time.

"Yeah, her name is Clair and she is a Dragon Type gym leader in the Johto region, Troy answered, "her Kingdra is her best Pokemon and the battles she had with it and the amount of people she destroyed with her Kingdra made me love it, I always watched at the sidelines to her battles to try and improve my own battling skills, so I saw a lot of her Kingdra", he added, "So, did you also live in the Johto region or are you actually from the Kanto region", Titos asked, "I was born and raised from the city you are in now, my aunt just moved to Johto because of her job", Troy said and the three started to get the conversation going from here.

After a long time of laughing and talking, Andrew looked at Troy's fishing rod and noticed that it looked pretty old compared to the fishing rods he has seen. "When was the last time you actually used that fishing rod Troy", Andrew asked curiously, "I actually got it from my aunt, it was a birthday present, Troy said, "It looks pretty dang old don't you think, Andrew questioned, "Well.. I guess..", Troy said confused, "wait, aren't Horsea's only lured by special fishing rods for rare Pokemon, there are certain fishing rods that just work better with some Pokemon because of the quality of the rod, even Pokemon have class you know, they just don't bite whatever they see", Titos explained and the three took a good look at the fishing rod as it was obvious it was one of the ugliest and worse rods out there.

Titos started bursting out in laughter because Troy got a bad fishing rod and has been fishing with it without knowing he can't catch the Pokemon that he wants to catch because of the quality, as Andrew just ignored the mistake and got his Squirtle out to swim around in the pond and Troy broke the fishing rod in half and throwing it away in the water while saying "that will be the end of fishing with this rod then for me".

"Do you at least have a Pokemon", Titos asked to Troy while still laughing a bit, "I actually don't, I kinda decided on using the Horsea that I would fish up as my starter, but that didn't really work out", Troy said annoyed, "Well, Cerulean City has a Water Type gym and I guess their gym leader could give you some information as it is a Water Type gym and maybe even help you, I've heard that there are placed where you can buy bikes and rods and other good stuff in Cerulean, you might also get a better chance of getting a Horsea there anyway to be fair", Titos replied.

"Awesome, you know what, I'll get to Cerulean City then", Troy said and he stood up and wanted to grab his bag, but then something started to pop into his mind. "Have you guys battled before ", he asked and Titos said no, "How about you guys battling then, would love to see what you can do", Troy replied.

"Lizardon, let's show them", said Titos as he threw his Charmander out of his Pokéball and Charmander appeared on the field ready for battle. "This is a one vs one Pokemon battle, each-", said Troy as he got interrupted, "yeah its fine, we know the rules, it's not that official, just say it when we can start and we'll get this show on the road", Andrew said. "Damn, this is gonna be my actual first trainer battle, to be fair, I can win easily, the opponent has a Fire Type, no problem for Squirtle", Andrew thought, "Alright then I guess, BEGIN", Troy said and the match begun.

"Alright then Lizardon, as we practiced earlier, use Trip Tail", as Charmander started to rush in on Squirtle, Andrew was really confused as to what "Trip Tail" could be, he never heard of it, same reaction also applied to Troy who watched how Charmander started to get closer to Squirtle. "It's probably not that dangerous, Blue, hit him up with a supper effective Bubble attack", Andrew said, Blue shot out a Bubble attack, but Charmander, without command jump over it and got very close to Squirtle, "Now", Titos said and Lizardon spun around, resulting into sweeping Blue of his feet with his tail and Squirtle ending up on his back.

"So that's Trip Tail, it looks pretty okay I guess", Andrew thought to himself, "but Trip Tail isn't even a move", Troy said confused, "Does it matter, it isn't a move, but it is a way to attack that needed a name, so I called it Trip Tail and in this situation, it's the best option for Charmander, because now I have pretty much won the battle", Titos said, Andrew and Troy were both pretty confused as to what Titos said, but Andrew remembered the time that Squirtle was blown onto his back and couldn't recover from it until Andrew helped him, Squirtle was defenseless in that position, "Oh god no", Andrew said. "Yeah, I remember that moment earlier on the day when I saw you and your Squirtle and your Squirtle fell on his back and couldn't recover from it, right as I saw that, I thought it could've meant that Charmander has a way to beat Squirtle, so we worked a little bit on that", Titos said full confidence".

"Let's see how you are gonna try and fight against your own body Squirtle, Lizardon jump and hit Blue with your Ember attack", "Blue just stand up", Andrew shouted, Blue was struggling as it tried to get of his shell, but his limbs where just to small to reach near the ground and he just sat there worrying as the Ember connected and Squirtle got roasted by it and there wasn't really anything to do about it as Andrew was stressed out and clueless looking at his Pokemon getting beaten up.

Minor damage was racking up really quickly as Ember kept on hitting Blue and on top of it, he got burned after several hits, the fire that incinerated Squirtle's body as the Ember attack hit him as well, made the damage rack up faster than before and that even for a Water Type Pokemon, the damage was just racking up too fast without any pauses. Lizardon after a few seconds became tired from using Ember for so long after a while and started to fall down after being in the air for so long, with the Ember keeping it above Squirtle, this was a moment that Blue had a break from the whole barrage of Ember attacks, his damage was high, but he wasn't knocked out, yet.

Lizardon was tired from all the energy he used up and it looked like he had to go physical with using Scratch now, but suddenly, a red glow started to flow around his body. "Oh yes, it's Blaze", Titos said happily, "What is Blaze exactly", Andrew shouted to Titos, "well it can better be spelled as 'gg', Blaze gives Charmander a boost to ALL it's Fire type moves when it is low on energy, so now Ember will do a lot more", he replied, "Oh god, he is right, it is gg, I can't do anything about this situation, Blue is low on energy himself, we still didn't even get any damage off on the Charmander and I still have no idea how to exactly beat him with Titos still having the momentum to use Trip Tail.. it's over", Andrew thought, "can I forfeit, should I, with Blue beaten up like this", he thought as his Squirtle shouted something to him and Andrew looked at him to what he had to say and Blue gave him a thumbs up and opened his eyes, meaning that he was fine.

At this moment in time, it looked like Andrew lost the battle and that he got beaten by a Pokémon with a disadvantage, but.. it looked like Charmander did have some type of weakness other than his typing.

"Lizardon, let's finish him off with the last Ember attack", Titos said as Lizardon was pretty happy about his performance and started to jump around in happiness and started to shoot Embers into the air as if he already won, "What are you doing Lizardon, just hit Blue and finish the game off", Titos said annoyed, Charmander smiled at him and gave him the middle paw and shot more Embers into the air, "I knew that Charmander was going to be a little bit difficult to handle, but this is just stupid", Titos thought to himself.

Lizardon had a huge confidence boost and didn't listen anymore to what Titos had to say and continued on with firing Embers at the sky in pure happiness, but now with his eyes closed enjoying the moment of his early victory, as Titos was about to shout to Lizardon that he had to stop or the battle would just be ended, something flew into the sky, but not just anywhere, right in sight of Lizardon's Ember attack, a Blaze boosted one and got sniped right out of the sky. From that moment Lizardon opened his eyes as he saw a Pokemon getting hit by the attack fall out of the sky into the ground.

"Shit", Titos shouted as he ran past Lizardon and walked up to the place the Pokemon crashed into, it was a Spearow and he looked pretty bad, his wings were damaged a lot and his right leg was pitch black, as the leg was one of the body parts that was hit the most by the Ember. "Godd-", Titos said before he interrupted himself and turned around to Lizardon, "Look at what you've done, can you now see that you have to control your emotions and just do what I say in some situations, I can't-", Titos said before he interrupted himself again, "You know what, just come back" and he returned Lizardon back to his Pokeball which didn't really seem to care about what happened. "You have some issues buddy", he said to as he returned him and he grabbed his bag, grabbed some stuff out of it and started to treat the Spearow.

**A few hours later after the incident happened with the Spearow and Lizardon.**

"Why don't you just go to the Pokécenter", Andrew asked while Titos was still giving Spearow a treatment, "It's partially my fault that this happened, professor Oak told me that this Charmander was a trouble maker, but I didn't care as I like Charizard, I said I would manage it, but Lizardon just acts all weird and stuff, like I don't mind him being all happy and dance or whatever, but he has to listen and he doesn't do that for some reason", Titos said on a very annoyed tone, "Alright then" Troy said, it is getting late, so Andrew and I are going to our beds in the Pokécenter, they got a third room for you, so if you eve-", Troy said before Titos interrupted him, "don't worry, I'll get to my room whenever I need to, I am still busy", "that's cool, we'll see you next morning then", said Andrew and the two left.

"There we go, that should be alright", Titos said accomplished. Spearow was looking way better, his wings were treated with some medicine and so was hit leg. Spearow also looked more healthy. As Andrew and Troy walked to the pond that they were yesterday all filled up with Pokécenter breakfast, they saw Titos still with the Spearow on the same spot.

"Hey Titos, how was the midnight treatment going", Andrew asked full energy, "He's fine, I'm happy I could do what I could for him and he's fine now, so in a few days, he can fully fly again like he did before", Titos said and he grabbed some Pokemon food and put it on his hand to let the Spearow eat out of it, "Don't you have a bowl for him", Andrew asked, "He like to eat of out my hand, I don't know why, but I guess he just trusts me like that", Titos said with a smile, "I'm happy he feels good again, while treating him, I gave him his treatment and realized the responsibility I have when I am a Pokémon trainer, I need to take care of them, teach them, train them, also understand them you know, otherwise it just won't work out if I want to become one of the best trainers out there, so I'm going to put in all my time and effort into every Pokemon I catch to train it up to its full potential, even my Charmander who won't obey me, I will make him listen to me without problems", Titos said on a inspiring tone.

It surprised Andrew and Troy kind of what Titos said, but then also to mention that they didn't really know Titos, so it made sense they were surprised. "That was pretty cool what you just said there Titos", Andrew said, "It's nice to see that you apparently care so much about Pokemon you know and you want to put in work for them, Troy said, "Yeah, exactly, that is what I wanted to say to", Andrew added, "of course we join you in that mentality of every Pokemon that you catch, you train up to its maximum potential", Andrew said, even though he had his doubts secretly in mind about that if he could train his Pokémon up to that stage, "Yeah, I don't know I-.. ARGH", Titos screamed at the moment he saw Spearow with his beak on his hand while Spearow was on the ground, apparently, Spearow's leg wasn't as quickly recovered as Titos anticipated and the Spearow fell, but also, as Titos stood up quickly grabbing his hand, a Pokéball fell out of Titos's pocket and landed onto the Spearow's head, which resulted into it actually being caught, by accident by Titos.

"I don't even...", Andrew said, "I guess Spearow is now yours Titos", Troy said before he started to laugh, "but that wasn't supposed to happen, I just wanted to leave it here, in the place where it was first, I don't even think it wants to be caught", Titos said surprised and he got Spearow out of his Pokéball.

"Hey, I'm sorry what just happened to you, I'm going to relea-", Titos said before Andrew interrupted him, "but Titos, didn't you say that every Pokemon you would catch, you would train up? You just caught one and you pretty much already took care of it, so why not keep him", Andrew suggested, "because I wasn't even supposed to catch him in the first place", Titos said trying to make Andrew understand.

After a moment of silence and thinking, Troy had an interesting suggestion. "Guys, why not let Spearow choose if he wants to stay or not, if he wants to go with Titos, he will say that, if not, then he will stay, what about that", Troy suggested and Titos agreed as he said he actually didn't mind having Spearow, but he was gonna ask him if he actually wanted to join him.

Titos turned around looking at the Spearow, "Uhm.. Spearow, I know it is a little bit weird and sudden, but.. do you maybe wanna join me on a adventure", he asked awkwardly and Spearow nodded immediately to Titos's surprise. "I think Spearow grew pretty fond of you after the whole treatment Titos", Andrew said with a laugh, "I guess so", Titos replied, "well, its gonna be you, Charmander and me on this adventure then, you okay with that", Titos asked the Spearow and he nodded and Titos returned his newly caught Spearow back to his Pokéball.

"Well then", Titos said and he stood up and stood next to Troy. "Well, I picked up my Pidgey from the center, so I can pretty much continue on to Pewter City now for their gym leader", Andrew said enthusiastically, "sorry, but I'm not leaving yet", Titos said.

Andrew had a moment of silence and realization until he started to say something. "What, why Titos, to be honest, I thought we were gonna be on a adventure together with Troy you know, like, the three of us against the world.. or something like that haha", Andrew said with a lot of hand movements trying to explain it. "I can't really battle with Spearow being so weakened and Lizardon not listening to me at times, so I am gonna stay here and train", Titos said ,"but we will meet each other definitely another time", he added, "I know right", said Troy out of nowhere, "I'm actually gonna join Titos in staying here, I need to fix some more stuff with the whole fishing rod thing and some other stuff I wanna talk over, but that means I have to stay here", Troy added. "So you guys are just gonna leave me alone", Andrew asked with a surprised tone, "looks like it", both of them said at the same time.

There was a moment of silence as Andrew thought he finally got some people to travel with, but apparently, they couldn't leave, so he's on his own again. "That's cool I guess", Andrew said a little bit disappointed, "we'll meet again though and if we do, we'll finish off that battle we had", Titos said happy, "that's cool, we'll battle then and hopefully Troy will have his Horsea too then", Andrew replied, "Hopefully", Troy answered and Titos walked towards the city, "see ya soon", Troy said and followed Titos.

**Minutes later, Andrew was at the gate of Viridian Forest after having entered Route 2 with no problems at all.**

"Well, I guess I only got you guys then", Andrew said while he looked at the Pokéballs of Ace and Blue and got them out of their Pokeballs. They looked healthy after Nurse Joy's treatment. He carried Blue in his arms and had Ace on his shoulder. "It's time to go into our first forest guys, never been in one alone, but I got you guys, so it's gonna be fine..I hope", Andrew said nervously, as his two Pokemon growled as an "let's go". And they entered the forest.


End file.
